To Be With You
by NouHang
Summary: Rei going through with life without her Husband...ect...Title has nothing to do with story.


_To Be With_

_By NouHang_

_I wish I own sailor moon and Inuyasha_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_I woke up in the middle of the night,_

_Just to see if you were beside me in bed,_

_But your side of the bed was empty,_

_I'm so cold and I need your warmth,_

_Than it hit me hard._

_You're gone forever from me,_

_Gone forever from this world._

Rei looked outside as it snow, last night she didn't get any sleep. She couldn't sleep. A lot had been going on around her. Things were moving too fast, she wants to scream 'stop' and have time stop for her. But the world doesn't work like that. It kept moving on no matter how bad she wants it to stop.

The phone ringed, making her look away from the window. She didn't want to pick up the phone, but if she didn't who know what would happen. The last time she didn't pick up the phone, her friends all rushes over to her house and broke down the door, thinking something had happen to her.

"Hello?' she answered the phone, "This is Rei speaking."

"Hi, Rei." the person on the other line say, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing, alright."

"Do you want to go to the movie tonight with me and some friend?"

"Tonight?"

"Its alight if you don't want to go. I'll just come over and spend some time with you, with my little sister."

"Oh…I got some other plan for tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Rei."

"I'm really sorry, Inuyasha."

"Will maybe some other time."

"Yeah. I got to go, ok?"

"Ok than, bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked at his parent and little sister, they were all sitting around Inuyasha.

"Will?" his mother asked him.

"It seem like she sill don't want to see any of us." Inuyasha answered, "I don't think she's ready to face the world yet."

"I want to see her! It's not fair." the little sister yelled. "I want to see my sister in law!"

"She's not ready to face us yet." Inuyasha say in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

"It has been almost a year now." Inuyasha mother nagged, "A year!"

"Sometime it takes longer to heal." the father say to the mother, "Remember how long it took you to get over your parent's death?"

Inuyasha sigh as he walked away. He grab his car key and went out to clear his head. He knows that Rei's taking it hard and slow, but he wishes that there was something more he could do for her. He partly blame himself for Rei. If Rei had never met him, maybe she wouldn't have to deal with so much. The death of Rei's husband had been hard on everyone, but mostly Rei.

Inuyasha knows how deep Rei and his brother's love run. Inuyasha also knows that Sesshoumaru had never loved anyone as much as he had Rei. But Fate was a mean old witch, Sesshoumaru didn't stay with the living for long after he and Rei married. Inuyasha wishes he could turn time back, and stop himself from introducing Sesshoumaru to Rei.

*

*

_I can't help myself,_

_Can't stop myself,_

_From loving you,_

_Even if you had move on._

_My loves for you still grows,_

_It's still alive like you're still alive._

_But there's still empty space inside my heart,_

_The space you once filled,_

_Will I ever find someone who'll love me as much as you did?_

_Will I ever stop loving you enough to allow someone else into my heart?_

Rei's alone, the sun has set. Rei's alone in the park, she's sitting down on one of the swing. Just sitting there looking at the ground. Even the beautiful sunset could not take away her mind from going blank. The snow hadn't even stop falling.

Inuyasha stopped his car. He had been driving around all day, stopping here and there to get something to eat. He finally stopped at a park not too far away from where he lived, when he saw one of his other friend.

"Usagi?" Inuyasha yelled out as he got out of his car and walked over to Usagi.

"Who's there?" Usagi answered, she stopped walking.

"Usagi." Inuyasha say again, this time he jogged over to her.. Usagi looked at him and smiled. "Hey, how has it been?"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Usagi smiled as she walks over to him. "I've been good, me and Darien finally set a wedding date."

"So when's the wedding?" Inuyasha also smiled back.

"Next year summer." Usagi and Inuyasha started to walk together into the park. "How have your family been?"

"Mother's still as nagging as she'll ever be. Father's still the same. Rin, will you know how she is. She's worry about Rei."

"Have you talk to her at all?" Usagi asked, "The last time I talked to her, it was like a five second thing."

"I talked to her this morning, she told me she got plan. Honesty I think she's lying."

They walked for a long distance before they saw Rei. Words could not express what they were feeling toward this unlucky girl. Usagi ran over to the poor girl and threw her arm around Rei, than a cry broke out from her lips, seeing her best friend like this just wasn't right.

*

*

_I keep thinking that,_

_You'll walk through that door with a smile,_

_That everything is a dream and you're not gone._

_That your death was just a mean joke._

_But as the second went by,_

_You didn't came through the door._

_And I cried,_

_Because I knew this was no joke._

_You were really gone._

Rei looked away from the front door as she wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying Rei?" Inuyasha asked her when he saw her wiped her tears. Usagi had left in tears, and Inuyasha promised to stay with Rei for a while.

"It's nothing." Rei answered, walking away into the bathroom to wash her face. Inuyasha followed her. She opens her cabinet in the bathroom to get a small towel and Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. It was filled with medicine, most of them were sleeping pills and for depression. But he didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything.

Inuyasha didn't leave Rei, into she was in bed sleeping. He called to let his parent know that he was going to be home late, but he didn't tell them where he was.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Darien asked when his love came back home in tears. Usagi walked right into Darien's arm, and broke into another sob. Darien had only seen Usagi cry three time in his life. One was at Rei's wedding, and the other one was when Sesshoumaru died, so this is the third time he seen her cry.

"I feel so bad for her." Usagi cried in Darien's arm, "Why dose she have to suffer so much?"

"What happen?" Darien asked her, Usagi couldn't answer him. She couldn't stop her tears from falling or stop herself from crying. Nope she can't, it was too heartbreaking for her.

*

*

_I keep asking myself,_

_Am I doing the right thing,_

_Yet,_

_I won't regret my choice today,_

_But I will regret those that I'll hurt with this choice._

_I'm deeply sorry,_

_But I can't keep on living,_

_Knowing that each step I take in life,_

_Is without him._

Inuyasha was still sleeping when his phone ringed in the middle of the night.. He reached to the nightstand beside his bed. Searching for his phone without even opening his eyes. "Hello?" he say still half asleep. Than his eyes opens widen in shock. "I'll be there." he say, he turned on this bedroom light and didn't even other to get dress, he grabbed his jacket and his car key than ran out of his bedroom, only to knock down on the table in the hallway. That knock woke his parent up.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" his mother asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Where're you going this late at night?" his father asked.

Inuyasha picked himself up and broke into tears, he ran out as fast as he could to his car.

Inuyasha mother picked up Inuyasha cellphone off the ground, he dropped his phone when he fell. "Hello?" Inuyasha mother say.

"Where are you, Inuyasha?" the person on the other line sobbed, "I'm scare. What's taking you so long?"

Usagi was scare out of her wit. Darien just left a few days ago to go to American for a short visit, she called everyone else and they were on their way, but she was scare. Sitting there waiting for news. She couldn't stop her tears, couldn't help but cry as the time slowly drag by.

Seconds later Inuyasha and a group of large friend came in running, everyone was looking tire and scare. They were all wearing whatever is was that they went to bed wearing. Everyone waited in fear. What will the doctor say. Who know how long it'll take into the doctor come out with news, and would the news be good for bad?

*

*

_She love him so much,_

_That she wants to be with him no matter what,_

_I thought she was a selfish girl,_

_Leavening everyone behind for just one man._

_Was that man really worth it?_

_She could have live and starts her life over again,_

_But she would rather be with him no matter what._

_So she took her own life._

_Doesn't she know what her action will do to those around her?_

_Or was she too blind in her tears,_

_That she couldn't see at all?_

_Whatever the reason was,_

_It's too late,_

_Because she's gone._

_But I don't hate her,_

_Because I know how much it meant to lose someone you love._

_I really did love her,_

_And sometime I prayed that she would see me._

_But her love blinded her to him,_

_And when he passed away,_

_She wanted nothing more than to go to him._

_I can only pray now,_

_That they are together and happy with each other._

Inuyasha walked away from the graveyard. He got in his car and for the first time in a long while, he felt at peace. At least she was done with suffering. Just as he was about to drove off, he looks over to the grave tomb and he thought he saw her and his bother. There they were as clear as daylight, holding hand and smiling at each other. He rubbed his eyes and when he looks again they were gone. 'I must be seeing things.' he told himself before he drove away.

THE END


End file.
